Love is Always Dark
by Countess De Eqlipse
Summary: Something lurks inside of Kagome...tainted by betrayal and hurt. What is finally setting itself free?
1. Broken Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. You know that. I know that. Why even ask ne? 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Kagome's dark side speaking'_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Props to my beta Nefra-Jaxxia, sorry to all my wonderful reviewers that ended up not being able to read the rest of the fiction.

Warning: This is a NARAKU and KAGOME fic, if you don't like it don't read it. I'm already up to here :Raises my hand over my head: With for deleting me again :Smirks: But I was amused, yet again. Anyways, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. So, please do not flame me. Especially about something as stupid as the couple, after all you have been warned. If you can't handle the dark intensity of this just walk away.

For all my lemon lovers, I will have to tell you other sites to go on for that bit of fun since is uptight. Enjoy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: Broken Trust

_"Why does he have to haunt me? Rip my bleeding heart from my chest and prey on it in front of me. Why must you force me to watch you with her? Loving her, holding her in such a way that you can never do me. How do I continue to trust you when you punish me? Have pity and end this torment...Inuyasha."_

Kagome wore her usual cheery smile as she approached the well. Her mind drifted back to the day that she promised she would stay by Inuyasha's side…forever his friend…Sadly, she knew that was all he could ever give her…so that is what she accepted. Looking once more at her house she jumped into the well.

'Won't Inuyasha be surprised when he sees I came early for once?'

The magic of the well swept over her body smoothly and she landed softly as she always did on the ground. She grinned as she remembered her last three years of shard hunting with Inuyasha. She had grown stronger, much more agile and could fight with a grace that rivaled Sesshoumaru's, she even had control of her miko powers…though Inuyasha and the others knew nothing of it. Kagome felt a little guilty for keeping her power from them but she wanted all of her friends to feel as needed as they were before. Kagome had blossomed into a beautiful young woman in those three years. Her body was fit and toned, her mind was sharp and quick, and her blue-gray eyes showed more strength than anyone would ever know…but somewhere along the way she had been slightly tainted. Beneath the strength lay the hungry beast of hate, betrayal, and pain that slowly gorged itself on her cheerful exterior. Kagome could almost feel it lurking inside of her. It danced away from searching eyes when people sought it. She remembered when Naraku's incarnate had tried to exploit the darkness inside of her. The child-like being could not grasp the creature that ripped at her innocent behavior in such a ravenous manner.

Jumping out of the well with little effort, Kagome scanned the area for demons. Shrugging when she felt none, Kagome began to walk to Keade's village. The sun was high and brushed over her face, warming her slightly cool skin. She sighed and continued her journey; idly the young girl began to wonder where her hanyou friend was. He was always there pestering her when she got back, but now she stood alone walking down the too familiar trail. Hearing muffled voices off to the side Kagome paused, her curiosity got the best of her and she moved behind trees swiftly. Casting a concealing spell over herself she crouched near the clearing. Within seconds she heard things that she couldn't believe and would never forget. Inuyasha stood with Kikyo snuggled tenderly into his arms, they spoke quietly but still she could hear them. She heard Kikyo speak first in her monotonous, dispassionate voice.

"I still love you Inuyasha…but to fully love you as I had before I need my soul."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look, before realization dawned in his golden eyes.

"K-Kikyo? Do you mean you want me to kill Kagome?"

Kikyo gave a false but dramatic sigh.

"Yes, my love, I do. She must be dealt with before she becomes a problem! I love you and I fear for you being around her. Do you…care for her Inuyasha?"

Fake pain laced her voice and implanted itself in her dull, lifeless eyes. She reminded Kagome of a Barbie doll with the removable accessories, giving a quiet unladylike snort she thought to herself.

'Kikyo dolls with removable emotions!'

Her amusement was shortly lived though as Inuyasha uttered his own words.

"I do care for her as a friend but if I have to sacrifice her for you, I will do so."

Kagome stepped back from the tree looking as if she had been slapped. Her mind raced.

'No! He did not just say that! He is my friend…right?'

Turning without another thought Kagome fled from the area just as Kikyo lowered Inuyasha's lips to hers in a kiss. She couldn't take this! How could the one who she trusted most plan to kill her? Running for miles at a time, not even noticing that she was a blur to most eyes. Kagome wanted to be rid of those images…of his words that ricocheted off the walls of her mind. Falling to her knees after what seemed like hours Kagome cried, sobbed out the betrayal she felt. Her body ached from the exertion and the multitude of small cuts that splattered across her arms and legs due to branches that whipped across her flesh when she had fled.

"That bastard! I will kill him and his dead bitch! He will pay…painfully."

It all shattered before her: the naïve dream of a perfect love, the hope for friendship with a misunderstood hanyou, the hope for the world to change. Her eyes became still, devoid of the sparkle that signified her naivety. A sadistic smirk framed her face, a bit of her hidden monster chuckled in glee and spoke to her in a charming, seductive tone.

_'Finally little one, it is time for me to be free.'_


	2. Watching You

Disclaimer: Plz refer back to Chapter 1. 

Well..I'm baccckkkkk again. -Amused look- Got into some trouble unfortunately but now this one shall update regularly . Many thanks to my wonderful beta Nefra-Jaxxia. Into odd pairings? She has a FABULOUS Inutaisho/Kagome, titled "A Voice from the Past". Worth every minute you spend reading it.

* * *

i-dont-talk-much: Glad to see you again too! -shifty eyes- Yeah...Hehe, I'm trying not to get deleted this time. So someone PLEASE tell me if I post a lemon...-Snickers- I would like to completely post this fic this time. 

ladylillianofthesouth&north: Yep, sure am.

BlacRayne: -Grimaces- Sorry for keeping you for so long.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Kagome's dark side speaking'_

* * *

Chapter 2: Watching You 

_"You've never known anyone who wanted you to die so badly…You'll never know another who wants your blood to run through their fingers so much that it hurts because they don't. You think you are safe don't you? You really don't know the danger you are in...I sit here in the shadows...waiting patiently...watching you."_

Kagome gathered herself and sped back to the village as if nothing had happened; taking a deep breath she allowed a smile to glide over her features. Stepping into Keade's hut she noticed that there was no struggle to keep her façade. It seemed almost natural to pretend, as if she had been doing it all along. The tainted miko grunted as she felt a small bundle collide with her stomach, forcing her to step back to keep balance. Messy red hair blocked her attacker's face, as he clung to her tightly, giggly in a way that reminded her of times when she was actually care free, Kagome hugged the hyper little kit back. Turning her attention to the other occupant of the hut, the young woman gave a smile to the old miko who sat on her knees. She caught the old woman's lips turned up in a warm grandmotherly smile before she turned her attention back to the eager pup.

"HI MOMMA!"

"Hello Shippo, how are you?"

She ruffled his hair in affection, though to Shippo it seemed as if something was missing from her usual greeting. Brushing it aside he began to relay all of the week's events to her. The shuffling of feet outside brought a whispered warning to those inside the hut and moments later Miroku and Sango walked in, followed by Inuyasha. Kagome fought against the temptation for her body to tense at his presence, instead she gave a very welcoming smile, and still no one but Shippo noticed the little piece of Kagome that seemed to be missing. Her eyes held less of an innocent glitter to them, it seemed that an…animal…Kagome's own demon lurked behind those caring eyes of hers and was howling to be set free. The scary thing though was that she looked as if she was barely holding it at bay. Sango gave a happy smile to Kagome and Shippo jumped from her arms as she was swept into a sisterly hug.

"Hello Kag-chan," the older woman practically shrieked.

Being alone with Miroku must have taken its toll on her, since the demon exterminator seemed to long for female companionship. It was amusing really, to be so in love with someone yet wanting nothing more than to escape them in the following heartbeat.

"Hi Sango-chan!"

Miroku gave a perverted grin and moved closer to the girls, placing a hand on each of the two young women's butts. Kagome and Sango's heads snapped to face Miroku who still wore his stupid grin.

"PERVERT," the flabbergasted females yelled at their offender.

Kagome slapped his right cheek and Sango followed up, slapping his left hard. Shippo rolled around in laugher and Kirara sat beside him with an amused twitching of her tail. They then proceeded to stomp on the monk until he was unconscious. Keade chuckled, eyeing the scene and accessing the damage in her mind. You would think they would get used to such treatment. The girls' still glimmered with evil intentions for the hurting monk.

"That is enough girls. I think he has learned his lesson."

"I don't think so! That perverted houshi needs a better ass beating," Inuyasha snorted, plopping himself down on the wooden floor.

Keade shook her head as the two women backed away from the wounded male. Sango cast a glance at Keade who was preoccupied and got in another good kick before the old woman turned to look at them once again. Sango and Keade went about preparing dinner without another word. Shippo jumped back into Kagome's lap and chattered wildly about everything. Kagome stroked his hair and tail responding when she felt he wanted her to. Inuyasha looked out the window having been quite amused by Sango's extra kick in on the monk. He turned around and looked up at Kagome to see her watching him, as if she was studying him for something…measuring him up. Inuyasha blinked then opened his eyes again to study her eyes; he shivered and thought to himself.

'For a moment I saw something else in her…I think. It was so cold...really weird….'

Kagome's demon had once again found its way into her eyes and watched the half-breed that had betrayed her. Growling to herself with a very satisfying malicious note she watched him and knew that he had seen, if only a glimpse at what lay in her. What other reason could there be for the fear that had suddenly flashed into his eyes and disappeared at what he thought was nothing?

* * *

M'kays. Like it? Love it? Review. Hate it? Loathe it? Move on. -Grins- 


	3. At Home in the Dark

Disclaimer: Go to first chapter. 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Kagome's dark side speaking'_

* * *

i-don't-talk-much: -sweat drops- It is written out. -nervous laugh- I just got myself into a bit of a mess then…erm…I kinda forgot to update. BUT! Never fear, this shall not happen again…-mumbles- Soon..

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Nefra-Jaxxia

* * *

Chapter 3: At Home in the Dark

_When did this begin? I don't remember but she has begun to tell me- whispering into my ears at night her secrets. Secrets that I didn't know existed but somehow it made sense. She and I are one, yet two separate entities...I suppose it was for my own good that she kept such things from me._

Night fell over them like a black curtain as they settled into Keade's hut for the night. The night was cool and Inuyasha sat awake looking out the door. His eyes then flew to Kagome in his thoughts. In the dark her face looked so innocent; her dark tresses shadowed her face giving a bit of a mysterious look. Inuyasha gave her a look pleading for forgiveness for the deeds he was about to commit, sorrow clouded his usual arrogant features.

'I wish it didn't have to be like this. I care for you Kagome, but I would do anything for Kikyo.'

He glanced at Shippo who was snuggled comfortably in Kagome's arms sleeping soundly, he felt sorry for the kit. He was about to take the only mother he had from him. A scent drifted to his nose and he swiftly got to his feet and took off into the woods to meet his lover. After he had left the hut Kagome sat up, a malicious look in her eyes. Stealthily she placed Shippo gently into her spot and slipped out of the hut. Though her demon screamed and pleaded for her to go after him, she did not follow. She knew what they would be doing, how they would plot. The cool winds brush her bangs from in front of her eyes. There was a feral look about her, her aura was tainted with blackness that none could see.

_'Yes, they are going to plot and they will pay for what they have done…both of them. In their own blood, I want it all!'_

The beast snickered sinfully.

_'Oh how it would taste on our lips, the drip down our throat.'_

It licked its lips at the thought. Kagome gazed out at where she could feel Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her chest tightened with an unimaginable amount of hate welling in it. Venomous words were held at bay but she smirked knowingly.

_'Oh yes, I know you want this as much as I do…'_

Kagome turned to go inside, pausing for a moment she let out a bone chilling laugh that passed harmlessly over those who were sleep. Any awake could hear the chill in her humorless laugh.

'I will have my revenge Inuyasha…very soon.'

The area around her seemed to drop about 60 degrees leaving an unpleasant chill to those who dare travel that time of night. Stepping back into the hut, Kagome stilled her demon and slipped Shippo into her arms falling into a comfortable sleep. Her last thoughts were of Inuyasha as she slipped off into dream land.

'You destroyed my purity Inuyasha. Killed me slowly from the inside, we will soon see if you like what you have created.'

Her demon nodded in satisfaction after listening to her thoughts.

_'That he shall, I promise.'_

Once settled in the hut, Kagome listened to the evil within her. Absorbed all of the knowledge that the creature had slowly fed her unknowing mind, now with her as a willing participant, it smiled and told her about a life she never knew she led.


	4. Waiting

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Inuyasha. They know I don't own Inuyasha. I know I don't own Inuyasha sooo…why ask? 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Kagome's dark side speaking'_

* * *

i-don't-talk-much: -Blinks, honestly curious- Should I be ashamed? -Tilts my head to the side a bit- Would you like this for me to start emailing replies to your reviews instead?

PurityFlower1989: It sure is. -Nods- My goal is to get all the way through this fic without being deleted again! -Grins proudly-

* * *

Chapter 4: Waiting

You wait until you believe I'm weak…You pass the time smiling in my face and pretending to care but I know...I know all about you. I can smell your deceit. How you mock me with simple words, hinting at the truth beyond your lies.

A week's time had passed already and shard hunting has gone as usual but Inuyasha seemed to be more on edge, always gazing harder and harder at the surrounding trees as time passed by, as if looking for something. Miroku began to get curious at the behavior of his friend and abandoned his spot behind Sango to talk to him. Seeing him begin to pass by, Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder to Miroku's. He too was inquisitive about Inuyasha; maybe there was something he could say to lighten his mood. Sango gave a curious glance to the males of their group and then to Kagome. As soon as her big sister figure turned to look at her she feigned a look of interest, though she undoubtedly knew what was going through his mind. Her demon's voice lined with an understated hate drifted about in her mind.

'Oh yeah, we both know the reason.'

Kirara even gave into her natural curiosity and mewed softly as she trotted by Sango's feet. Miroku cleared his throat and side glanced at Inuyasha, speaking low so the girls would not hear anything that Inuyasha might not have wanted to get out.

"What is the matter Inuyasha? You seemed to be antsy."

Inuyasha's ears swerved to his direction but he did not speak. A small silence settled between them before Inuyasha's voice filled the void.

"I am just worried about Naraku. We have all but his shards sooner or later he will come for us. I am just being on guard."

Miroku and Shippo gave him understanding looks but still there was something more. His voice was not pushing Inuyasha to say anything merely telling him his concerns in a way. Shippo puffed out his chest in a show of bravery, a bright smile on his face and in his emerald eyes.

"Yeah but Inuyasha we've been in trouble before…We can take Naraku"

"Inuyasha he has a point and you are jumpy all of a sudden."

For a moment Inuyasha seemed to stop then within that very second continued to move. His tone rose in unnecessary anger, his words were clipped.

"Yea that is it houshi! Should there be something else? And you don't know shit pup so stay outta this!"

Miroku and Shippo seemed to shrink back from him. The pup's face dropped visibly at the anger in Inuyasha's voice. His tone was not loud enough for the girls to hear but Kagome knew what was going on, her demon wouldn't stop reminding her of her knowledge.

'Oh it is more than just Naraku…Much more. He is looking for his clay bitch. Oh please...I could rid us of him. Just let me out for a second.'

Its words were alluring, enticing in every way.

'Wouldn't it feel good to forever end the pain he caused?'

Kagome could feel the warming effect of the evil within her, it was so…delightful so welcoming. Her demon let out barks of laughter.

'You like the feeling don't you?'

Kagome looked at Inuyasha unblinkingly, her eyes darkened to an abyss of black. Her demon gazed out at him.

'If I were out there I would gut his ass…and feed them to his lover. Then kill her slowly as he bleeds to death.'

Her words came out in such a satisfied deep purr that Kagome wondered if she got sexual pleasure from thoughts of killing Inuyasha. Its voice took a pleading note.

'Please just for a little bit.'

Kagome again began to feel the warming burn of her demon. She closed her eyes slightly and reveled in it. And for the first time in the years that she had gained her creature she spoke to it, an almost seductive chuckle slipped out of her.

'Soon...I will let you out soon, but only when we are far enough so my friends won't get hurt.'

Her demon instantly calmed like a spoiled child that finally got the attention it wanted after a very long time. Sango waved her hand in front of her face and almost jumped back when Kagome caught her hand in reflex.

"Did you need something Sango?"

Sango just smiled and shook her head, her voice held a playful note.

"Actually no. I was talking to you, when you started to daze off. Were you perhaps thinking of Inuyasha?"

For a second Kagome's cheerful mask fell and a look of utter disgust contorted her lovely face before the mask was slipped back into place and she gave a very fake blush. Sango squealed in delight.

"I knew it!"

Inside Kagome's demon fired up again.

'How dare she accuse of us thinking about that…THAT fool! I can not even believe we used to like that betraying clay fucker!'

Kagome took a soothing tone.

'It's okay...we will have our revenge soon enough. There is no reason to be upset.'

Instantly her darker half stilled and settled, pacified by her words.

'Oh Inuyasha you don't know the extent of what you have done to me and you will never know. I will kill you first.'


	5. Plans

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_ 'Kagome's dark side speaking'_

* * *

MakiOhguroAyumiHamasakiFan: -Big grin- Yesh, I remember you. Heh, well this update is for you. -Nods-

Black-rose23: -Squeaks- Hiiiii. Yay! I feel so loved! I'm glad to be back. Well I'm estatic that you love this fic but I do hope the fic I am working on now overshadows it by far. It will be a Nar/Kag. I haven't finished it just yet but my beta wants me to post it so I just may.

i-don't-talk-much: Nah, I like to get my time's worth in reviews...-Growls- I had a 100+ reviews damn them to hell! Grrr...

**Coughs- Ahem, well, my announcements will be...: I will most likely be posting my new Naraku/Kagome soon. For my Sess/Kag fans I have a fic titled "The Gift of Death" and last but not least a fic without a pairing, called "Hidden Garden"...-Grins- fun to write mind you, quite interesting too. Do visit them. Neways, Love you all. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Plans

_"I let you convince me that I've been lost, sick, dying forever…but not anymore. Not this time. I am not weak. I am not helpless…I am waiting for you. Anticipation laps at my veins, rooting uncomfortable knots in my stomach. So make a m_ove."

The day was gloomy and dark; everyone's mood seemed to echo that of the weather. Inside Kagome's darker side was doing a jig. The air was warm and as the night drew closer a chill crept upon them, lapping happily at their skin through their clothing. Inuyasha soon jumped into a tree in a nice clearing and plopped down.

"We make camp here" he grunted at the group before turning his attention once again to their surroundings.

Shippo danced about for a bit then plopped down, just barely missing his tail in his haste.

"Thank goodness Inu-baka! My paws were hurting! You never think about anyone but yourself!" the kit hissed through sharp little teeth.

Inuyasha sent a threatening glare Shippo's way and stood up, ready to jump from the tree. The kit darted behind his 'mother'. Sango was helping Miroku set up camp while Kagome leaned over her bag looking for dinner and bathing things, her voice dripped with warning.

"He is only a child Inuyasha do not bother him. You are supposed to be older so deal with it. Do…not…hit…him."

Her tone was icy and raked his ears raw with underlying meaning. The others paused for a moment. Sango shook her head.

"Kagome-chan is everything alright?"

Kagome looked at Sango and gave her one of the best fake smiles. Away from their view the Shikon flashed black before going back to the original pink.

"Of course Sango-chan."

Sango smiled accepting the answer readily, too happy to believe her little sister was not changing. After dinner was finished Kagome got up and gathered her bathing things.

"I am going for a bath. Coming Sango?"

Sango looked up from watching Shippo and Kirara wrestle about on the edge of the clearing at her 'little sister' and then shook her.

"No Kagome, I had one yesterday. If you keep washing the way you do you are gonna scrape your skin off."

Kagome stifled her snort of laughter and walked out of the clearing. Miroku watched Sango carefully and reveled in her laughter.

'Oh Sango…How can I tell you I love you?'

He glanced down at the hand where his prayer beads held his wind tunnel then looked upon her form longingly.

'After this is all through I will have you for my wife, if you will allow it.'

Inuyasha waited until no one was paying attention to him until he shot out of the clearing toward the scent of clay, soil and bone. He landed in a clearing less than a mile away from the hot spring Kagome was in. Kikyo sat there waiting for him. Inuyasha smiled lovingly and stepped up behind his love. When in his embrace the miko of clay and dirt gave a sigh of content.

"Kikyo my love. How I have longed to hold you."

She giggled at his words and turned around in his arms, he took her lips in a hungry kiss. They broke apart panting, Inuyasha's eyes swept over her lips. There was nothing to them, as passionately as they had kissed they remained unchanged –while his were slightly bruised. And they were so cold…

"Inuyasha we must do this tonight. I want my soul."

Inuyasha merely nodded, when she had her soul he could feel the warmth from her lips. Then he motioned for her to get onto this back; Kikyo wasted no time and clamored on to his back. He hooked his arms under her thighs and carried her to the hot spring where they thought an unsuspecting Kagome should be innocently waiting to die.


End file.
